In memory centric computing architectures the entire memory space is addressable by all computing nodes. For example, a computing node may include a processor, such as one that might be included within a System on a Chip (SoC). The computing node may also include memory. The computing node may be inserted into an enclosure that includes some number of additional computing nodes. The enclosure may be inserted into a rack that includes some number of additional enclosures. Each SoC may be able to access all memory, regardless of if the memory is on the same node as the SoC, is within the same enclosure as the SoC, or within the same rack as the SoC.
The ability to access memory anywhere in the system is enabled through the use of a memory fabric. All memory within the system is connected to the memory fabric. Each SoC is also connected to the fabric. The memory fabric may be globally addressable. In other words, any SoC can access any portion of the memory, regardless of where that memory resides, through the use of the global address of that memory being accessed. The fabric itself takes care of any necessary routing of the memory access requests.